


New York Rule

by AmberGoldHoney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Irondad, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker Has an Abusive Partner (Spider-Man), Not graphic but still triggering, Protective Avengers, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Rape Recovery, Recovery, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGoldHoney/pseuds/AmberGoldHoney
Summary: Peter doesn’t know when it got this bad. After-all, it has been happening for years now, ever since Robert entered their lives almost 6 years ago. He decided pretty early on that May will never know. And yet… Here they are, Peter locked in his room at the tower and May drunk in the common rooms, crying at Peters most recent words.Idea and a few scenes from the film Georgia Rule. You don't need to see it to understand.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Original Male Character(s), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Penis! How is your buddy Tony Stark?” His chest tightened at the proximity of the other boys voice, Peters eyes fluttering shut as he closed his locker softly with a metallic clank before turning to face Flash. With a deep breath he tried to force courage to fill him yet before he could get the chance to speak he felt someone slide up behind him. A pair of arms found themselves on his shoulders, their body pressed against his. His lungs burned and his heart pounded in his chest, feeling as though it would burst right through his ribs. His whole body was tense, his muscles nearly burning as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

“Flash. It’s good to see you. Oh… but if you’re here then who is guarding Hades?” MJ’s voice was sweet, warm like honey in Peter’s ears and he felt himself slowly relax into her touch as she spoke, a smile making its way onto his face at the end of her words. His face was red, blush spreading down his neck, his eyes wide and his mouth thin and angry as he struggled to find words. Finally Flash gave up, turning around and storming away from the pair. With a small sigh in relief Peter allowed himself to relax, his head falling back onto MJ’s arm, still sat gently on his shoulder. 

“Thank you MJ. I don’t know how you do it.” He pulled away from her and went in for a hug, frowning when he was cut short. MJ Stuck her hand out for a shake instead, Peter smiling again as he accepted it, nervously noting how soft her hands are. 

“Whatever nerd.” That was the end as MJ turned and left, leaving Peter standing alone in front of his warn locker. It opened with a high pitched squeak, Peter ignoring it as he grabbed out his books for the day, shoving the stack haphazardly into his new backpack. It was probably the 15th that Mr. Stark has gotten him due to him losing them on patrol. Or damaging them. But hey, he has a good reason. Luckily he always gets him the same one so no is ever the wiser. It closes with a loud zip and Peter slings it over his shoulder, rushing to get to class before the bell. 

~

The day passed before Peters eyes a blurr, the day spend as if watching himself through a film, shot from the corner. By the time the last class rolled around Peter was tired, having spent the day on edge. Peter was eager to get home and go out on patrol. To let himself fall, the wind against his ears and the weightlessness of his body shooting the oh so familiar thrill up his spine, a shot of pure adrenaline.. The avengers, well, the real avengers, are in a meeting today so Peter has to skip his weekly “internship” today. When Stark first told him Peter was rather upset. He has done so much to prove that he could do this, yet they still treat him like a child. 

Finally the bell rang and the room burst into a flurry of movement and sounds, children packing up quickly to win the daily rat race from the buildings doors. Peter moved slower, wanting to avoid the feeling of hundreds of people brushing up against him. Mr. Lewis took a stack of paper, gently tapping up on the smooth wood of his desk, watching as they fell into place. He looked up and caught Peters eye. 

“May I talk to you for a moment Peter?” Butterflies fluttered uncomfortably in Peters stomach as he gave a quick nod, grabbing his books with nimble fingers and slowly putting it away, wanting to momentarily avoid the confrontation that is about to occur. Finally, unable to put it off anymore, he grabbed the bag by its handle and walked up to the desk in the front corner of the room. “Someone told me that flash is “bullying” you. Is this true?”

Peter felt the room shift. Even though he didn’t quite know what to expect it definitely wasn’t this. He fiddled uncomfortably with the bag in his hands, focusing on the rough material of the handle and the familiar weight in his hands. He thought about what to say, deciding to not confirm nor deny her question.

“It doesn’t matter. Anyone can do anything to anyone. You can’t stop what's done to you. You can only survive it.” Mr. Lewis practically rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he tensed in his seat, leaning against the table, his whole body facing Peter, his posture hard and judgemental.

“Oh please. You’re 17 Peter. I get it, school is like a prison and all that, I feel for you but you don’t have a clue about surviving. Don’t give me that bullshit.” A flash of rage filled his chest. They all know about Mr. Lewis. But even so, what gives him the right to outright dismiss Peters feelings like this. He doesn’t know what causes him to react in such a way but Peter was done. He was done being treated like a child by the Avengers. Tired of being pushed around and dismissed by his teachers and peers. Tired of all this bullshit. So Peter did something he never does. Lashed out. His posture hardened and he gripped his bag, keeping his voice low, yet venomous.

“Oh that's right, you invented it, didn’t you. We can all tell. Survivor. Works so well with your walk, your face, your eyes. You have a dead wife. We are all so proud you are still even here. Did you know I lost both my parents when I was 4. My uncle when I was 7. I was 10 years old when my step uncle started having sex with me. We can all survive. You just don’t have to be so damn sad doing it.”

He knew deep down that this would have consequences but in the moment he couldn’t care less. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Peter turned and stormed out of the room, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute shit. I was rushed but wanted to get something out. Hopefully the next will be better. I might go back and edit this, I am really not happy with it.

He knew as soon as he walked out that door, hearing it slam shut behind him and with it his heart plummeting into his stomach. Afterall, everything has its consequences, something this big was bound to have major ones. The cool breeze ruffled his hair, painting his cheeks rosy and red from a mix of anger and the cold. The sidewalk seemed to move beneath his feet as he moved forward towards a dumpster to the side of the school. He slipped from his clothes, leaving his boxers on as he folded his clothes, shoving them in his bag and putting on his suit. 

He shoved his backpack underneath the dumpster and webbing it to the brick wall behind it. Finally, for the first time that day, he felt as though he could catch his breath, taking a deep inhale and reveling in the feeling of New York air in his lungs. He shot a web at a building across the street and took off, his body flying weightless through the bitterly cold, pollution thick air. Yet here, swinging with safety on the back burner, was where he felt the safest. There is only once place better, with Tony and the others at the tower. 

He paused atop a high building to catch his breath. Looking around his lips turned up in a smile as the memories of this building came forth. This is where he first ran into Deadpool, Wade Wilson as he would later come to know the man-child as. He was leaving a call for Happy when he noticed someone crouching on the top floors fire escape. Crawling silently across the rooftop Peter paused before the mercenary, looking over his vibrant red and black suit. He had heard things about Deadpool, Tony cursing about him to Pepper or the avengers talking about what a pain he is.  
Hiding his smile Peter took aim, shooting a large web at the merc and sticking him to the grated floor of the ladders top landing.

“Oh what a day.” Peter muttered to himself. He sat crisscrossed, like he did with Deadpool and listened to the bustling city around him. It didn’t take long for a cry to ring out, a female voice, high and in distress. Peter swung down without a second thought, the memories of the past remaining abandoned upon the rooftop, his mind focused solely on getting to the person in trouble. It took less than 30 seconds for Peter to get to the scene, a woman who was being held against a wall by a man twice her size, who was whispering in her ear. 

“Hey, don’t you know anything about chivalry?” Peter asked, shotting a web at the mans back and yanking him harshly off the woman. As he flew into the wall behind them Peter grabbed the woman's purse, handing it to her before telling her it’s okay and forcing her out of the ally. When he turned back around the man looked absolutely furious, a knife clutched in his right hand. 

“Is that a knife…? Is that a real knife?” Peter said, his voice sounding weak as he lowered himself to the ground. His knees hit the hard cement and his arms raised gently in surrender, his head lowered in submission.

“Yes its a real knife.” The criminal said, his voice taunting as he fiddled with it. Peter remained low to the ground, staring at the dirty cement.

“My weakness… it’s small knives.” He groveled, holding back a giggle. The man paused, seeming to realize that Peter was just fucking with him. “Anything but knives!” Peter cried before raising up, shooting a web at the man, making him drop his weapon and sticking his hand to the wall behind him. He shot the other arm, sticking the man to the wall. “Oh, oh.” Peter cover his nose and fake sneezed shooting another web and completely incapacitating the man. The man yelled at him as he walked away, sending a quick call to the cops and alerting him of the thief/attempted rapist presence. 

He patrolled for a few more hours before making his way home. His spider sense was going off as he neared the small queens apartment. Only May was home, Peter had no idea where Robert was. He slipped into his bedroom window to change before crawling back out to come in through the front door. “Hey May, I’m home!” Peter called, pausing when he saw May sitting on the sofa, staring at the blank T.V.  
“I got a call today Peter… One of your teachers claimed that Robert has been…” Her voice trailed off, unsure yet confident. “Tell me you are lying Peter. You know he would never do that. He said you were lying.” Peter didn’t think, he just turned and ran out the door. He immediately began swinging to the tower, fear clutching his stomach like a vice, knowing May is following him in her car. There is no point in trying to lose her, she knows his destination. It was all happening too fast and before he knew it he was at the tower, running up the stairs to try and burn off some anger while May took the elevator. He was going to have to face this.

Reaching the main floor where his room resided Peter opened the door. The room was mostly empty besides Steve in the kitchen and Clint on the sofa with Nat, playing Super Smash Bros. Steve smiled at him but his look turned confused when Peter didn’t smile back, instead turning and walking towards the hall, freezing when May came through the open elevator doors.

“Peter, we need to talk.” She said, ignoring the way Steve stopped chopping and Clint paused the game. Peter kept walking, pausing as he reached the hall and turning to face her.

“He already told you so why follow me here!?” Peter yelled back. His heart was racing, memories fresh in his mind, making him feel sick.

“Tell me you are lying Peter!”

“I’m lying.”

“Peter!” May called as he rushed down the hall, slamming his door hard and calling back through the wood.

“He already told you! What do you want me to say!?”

“Tell me he never touched you.” Peter opened the door, absolutely seething.

“He never touched me.” He slammed the door again before changing his mind and opening it once more. “He never climbed on top of me. Never grabbed my thigh when you turned from the table at dinner. Never put his lips on my body. Never May. He never put himself in me as I screamed. Never put his hand over my mouth as I cried for you. For Ben. For Tony. For anyone. Never. There. I said it. Are you happy now?” The door slammed again. Peter and May both falling to the floor. May let out a sob as Peter put his room in code red lockdown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comforts May and Tony tries to handle the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SHIT but oh wells. Enjoy the House M.D. quote as well, I just watched it and felt inclined to include it.

In the other room it was dead silent, Steves knife left abandoned on the countertop. His right hand was now clenched over his mouth, shock and fear flooding his veins like ice. The captains eyes scanned the room, noticing the drastic changes that happened due to the explosive exchange on room over. Clint has paled significantly, his posture slumped and the remote abandoned beside him. His eyes were trained at the paused game screen, his stomach churning as the room seemed to sway. Natasha left the room immediately to go find Tony, who was lucky to miss the entire exchange. Steve ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly at the short blond strands above his forehead. This was going to break Tony’s heart… he thought of Peter like the boy was his own son. Steve knew how much Tony loved Peter, the younger man couldn’t hide it even if he wanted to.

‘Oh Peter…’ Steve’s lungs seemed to ache as he searched his mind, trying to find a reason why Peter would keep something like this. He could have helped, any of them could have helped, could have stopped this long ago. His head snapped up, his eyes slightly frantic as they set on the hallway Peter disappeared too. How long had this been happening? How long has Peter been… been going through things like _that_ without telling a single soul? Peter was alone, was being molested… _raped_ … and he was alone the whole time. Suddenly he remembered the other party who has yet to emerge from the hallway.

_May_

Lost in his own thoughts he had managed to block out the sound of Mays cries but as he listened now he could hear her, heartbroken sobs wracking her to the core. Gathering himself, he made his way down the hallway, finding her in the floor. Her head was on her knees, her arms clenching his legs so tightly they were shaking. All of her was shaking as she tried in vain to make herself small enough to disappear. His heart ached at the sight of her but even more so when he realized that Peter was on the other side of the door. Alone. Always alone. His knees hit the hard floor as he knelt to Mays level, reaching out and gently pulling her against his chest, allowing the woman to let out all the feelings overwhelming her.

“It is all my fault.” She whispered in between tearful breaths, her words muffled against Steves shirt. He rubbed a hand in small circles on her back, hushing her softly.

“It isn’t your fault. It is only one person's fault and that is whoever has been hurting Peter.”

“I brought him into our home I… I didn’t know...“ She fell silent after that, sitting tense in Steve's hold when Tony came storming down the hall in blind panic, stopping beside them without giving them a glance. He wiggled the doorknob, panic settling into his stomach when it didn’t budge, even if he was expecting that.

“Fri, unlock Peter’s door.” Tony leaned his head against the door, listening for any sign of movement or life. “I am afraid that Mr. Parker has put his room on stage 5 lockdown. No one in or out unless I received verbal acceptance of any parties from the young boss as well as an ocular scan for confirmation.” Tony swore, slamming his fist against the door. He spun around and looked at the pair on the floor. “What. Happened?” He said, his words cold and calculated, Tony hiding his fear and anxiety behind his iron mask. Steve found himself tightening his grip on May, shielding her ever so slightly out of instinct. He knew that Tony would never hurt May but he also is clearly not herself and May is already suffering.

“Tony. Breath. We still don’t know what happened, Peter is the only one who does.” His eyes were locked to the captains as his chest heaved, finally breaking contact to go back down the hall and returning to his lab. Once he made it there he leaned heavily against the cool metal table, asking FRIDAY to pull up the footage of what happened when Peter arrived. He could feel his pulse quickening as Peters voice filled the lab, far too calm for the situation at hand. There is one thing in particular that pushed him over the edge.

“Never put his hand over my mouth as I cried for you. For Ben. For Tony. For anyone.” In the back of his mind he knew that FRIDAY was talking to him, trying to get him to breath, to sit, to do _anything_ before he passes out. But he couldn’t hear any of this. All he could hear is Peter's voice over and over again, saying that he called for Tony, screamed for Tony. And Tony. Never. Came. When he fully processed the situation that this boy, this sweet, innocent, funny boy, _his boy_ was… was violated in the worst possible way there was nothing to stop him from throwing up on the floor, not even able to move to the trash bin at the end of the table.

He needs Peter. He needs to see Peter, to hold Peter. He needs to know that he is here and he is going to be okay. Tony may not have been there but he sure as hell will be there now. He took a shaky breath, letting Fri calm his breathing until he was able to grip his phone steadily and the tears had cleared from his eyes. His movements were slow and trembling as he pulled up Peters contact.

‘Are you okay Pete?’ He set his phone down and took a seat, leaning his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. When his phone chimed softly with Peters alert noise he startled, not expecting a response.

‘Do you know why I try so hard to learn as much as I do?’

‘No. Tell me tesoro.’

‘I’ve spent my whole life looking for answers because I always think that the next answer will change something, maybe make me a little less miserable. I am scared because I know that when I run out of questions I don’t just run out of answers… I run out of hope.’

‘Can I come up Peter?’ This time the response didn’t come for about five minutes but when it did Tony would have cried in relief.

‘Fri will let you in when you are ready.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I have a few other things I want to incorporate and I want to know your feelings on them. 
> 
> 1\. Autistic Peter. I have high functioning autism and always like to incorporate small parts of that with characters I could see as potentially being on the spectrum.
> 
> 2\. A few of my OC's. I was thinking about having Pete meet an OC of mine in a therapy group and get to know her and her girlfriend, who help him through his recovery as well.
> 
> I would also like to note that his recovery and mental health journey will be based strongly on my own, having suffered from depression, anxiety and memory loss due to trauma since I was young. I also have some experience with PTSD so although unique to me, and now Peter, I am hoping they will be accurate and able to provide comfort and relatability to others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this but Peter's recovery has to start somewhere.

Tony couldn’t get to Peter's room fast enough, he didn’t even let the words of Peters last message sink in before he was out of the lab and in the elevator. It was almost as if he wasn’t fully there, his body moving on its own accord, bringing him to a halt in front of Peters still-closed door. May and Steve are no longer in the hallway, Steve probably taking her to his floor to give her some space to process. He couldn’t deny the slight shaking in his hand as he reached out for the door handle, half of him expecting it to resist his attempt and remain locked. Yet, true to his word, the door opened.    
  
Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe Peter laying on his bed in a dark room. Alone in the corner with his knees to his chest. But the lights were on some sort of alternative/indie music playing quietly in the background. And Peter? Peter was laying on the floor, his phone in his hand with some obscure meme on the screen. His head tilted back and his eyes met Tony’s. For a moment Tony felt frozen, taken aback by the situation. Whatever he was expecting, this wasn’t it. It made him question, for a fleeting moment, if the whole…. previous interaction even happened.

“Can I… I mean, do you want to sit?” Tony questioned, his voice seeming unsure but Peter just nodded, getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed, Tony quickly following his lead. The pair sat in silence for a moment. Finally Tony broke the silence, turning to face Peter head on.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter let out a chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair. His laugh turned into a shaky breath and Tony could only watch as his demenier changer. His eyes skipped around the room, looking at anything but the man beside him as he unconsciously began to chew this index finger, along the side of the nail bed. Finally he brought his eyes back to Tony’s and let his hand fall from its place in front of his mouth.

“Is it okay if we… just... don’t talk about it?” Tony felt that one. Ohhhh boy did he feel that. After all, Tony Stark is the  _ king _ of not talking about his issues, but he will be damned if he lets Peter turn out the same way. He can personally attest to the self destructive nature which it takes on. 

“Maybe not now… But Peter, you can’t keep this all to yourself. It isn’t healthy.” Peter was staring at the ground, the corners of his eyes dampening as he clenched them shut, ramming his fists against them in an attempt to stop himself from breaking in front of one of the only people he really has left. He forced a small noise from his throat in attempt to clear it before dragging his hand down his cheek to wipe it clean.

“I um… I don’t blame her, y’know?” He paused, looking over at Tony and continuing at his open expression. “May. I heard her… with Steve. She blames herself… She always has, I love her but sometimes… She cares so much she hurts herself.” Tony simply sat in silence and let Peter talk. They elipsed back into silence, Peter finally bringing his eyes to meet Tony’s.

“I don’t blame you either. If anything it's my fault.” Before Tony could interject Peter continued. “Not in the abusive “I deserve it way” but because I could have told you. It's… It’s a shitty thing and…” He paused again, struggling to find his words. Tony leaned closer to him and Peter collapsed against his side, almost letting out a sob when Tony shifted so the boy was settled in his arms. “I was just so scared Mr. Stark. I am  _ Spider-Man _ but I couldn’t even stop… He threatened to hurt May. And… and you. I know it's no excuse but… To me, to me it was worth it. I could handle this one thing if it meant keeping you safe but then… I don’t know what happened. I just was so tired of being ignored, of being brushed off because of my age and I snapped. I said things that I never meant to say and look what happened. It hasn’t even been a full 12 hours and…” 

His whole body shivered, his hands finding place on the soft fabric of Tony’s shirt as he clenched them. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He reached up and started combing his fingers through Peters hair, letting the boy just cry. He didn’t know when but at some point he started rocking them both, slowly forward and backward as one would do a child. Peters breathing eventually slowed, coming out in shaking puffs against Tony’s neck, where he had tucked it.    
  
“Mr. Stark?” He finally asked, moving his head to lean just below Tony’s.

“Yes bambino?” Peter wiped his nose on his sleeve, still not moving from his spot in Tony’s arms.

“Who knows?” Tony’s body stiffened as he looked at Peter. He relaxed again and resumed fiddling with his hair.

“Steve was in the kitchen when it happened. And Nat was playing video games with Clint. I think that Steve took May up to his floor to try and talk to her so there is a chance Bucky knows. But that… that’s it.” Peter simply nodded, not a word leaving his mouth. Tony stared at the poster covered wall and let his mind begin to process what has happened in the last hour or so. 

After a while of just sitting, feeling safe in each others presence, Tony pulled away from Peter, making the boy look at him. He gave him a small smile, trying to tell him that everything will be okay, even when they couldn’t find the words. Instead of trying to find the words Tony looked at him, looked at the door and back at him. He suddenly felt stupid for his thought but with a deep breath, soldiered on.

“How about a movie tonight? Your choice, we can make Capsical go to the store for ice cream.” Tony’s heart practically melted when Peter laughed, nodding his head with a smile. His smile faded quickly though and he seemed to sag.

“I don’t… What about May…?” Unfortunately, Tony had no answer to that. Hell, he doesn’t even know what he is going to do and he isn’t even related to the kid. Instead of answering he just gave Peter a sympathetic smile. 

“Whatever happens, you're not alone anymore. We will figure it out as we go, just like we always do.”


	5. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter ignore the elephant in the room in favor of a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a filler chapter. 
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

Tony was able to convince Peter to take a shower and change into some pajamas so he had enough time to talk to the others, something he was dreading. He heard the shower in Peters bathroom start up and he took a moment to breath, still sat on the edge of Peters bed. His mind was racing, still not fully believing the situation at hand. After about 30 seconds Tony finally felt like he could breathe again. With a deep breath he stood and spared one more glance at the door separating him from Peter before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

His feet seemed to move on their own, taking him down the hall and into the living room. Steve was still gone, most likely remaining upstairs on his floor for the time being. However, Clint and Nat remained on the sofa, sitting close together, their hands moving in smooth movements as they signed to one another. Tony knocked lightly on the counter to gain their attention, not trusting his voice at the moment. The duo turned to look at Tony and their expressions immediately morphed into a shared look of concern and pity.

Tony swallowed hard, attempting to rid himself of the lump in his throat before taking a seat on the chaise that sat diaganall to them. The silence was palpable, thankfully lasting but a moment before Clint finally spoke, his voice quiet and unsure. 

“Is he… alright?” He couldn’t look Clint in the eye, instead fiddling with a loose string on the bottom of his shirt. The room felt too cold, Tony’s lips feeling dry and the air thick in his lungs. He licked his lips and shut his eyes. Finally he opened them and looked up, just past Clint.

“No. We uh… We are going to watch a movie tonight. He doesn’t really… doesn’t really want to talk about it. He deserves a break. I just… I don't know if I should tell Pep. Peter loves it when we have movie nights but this is so different and she has no idea.” His fingers tugged lightly on his hair, the gently pull against his scalp providing a good way of grounding himself. Natasha met his eyes and offered him a half-hearted smile.

“I would text her, let her know that Peter isn’t in the best place right now and you will tell her tonight but for now he just needs you. Both of you. She will understand.” Natasha’s words made sense, yet the prospect of having to sit and explain Peters situation to Pepper made him want to throw up. There is something about saying it outloud, about sharing the information that makes it  _ real _ . And Tony isn’t sure if he can handle that. He simply nodded, slipping out a phone and shooting a text to his fiancee, who should be heading him if everything went as planned today. Pocketing his phone, he looked back at the pair on the couch, biting his lip and giving a small nod.

“I’m going to take Peter to my floor… if you guys don’t mind leaving so he doesn’t have to be around more people at the moment. He can get a little overwhelmed.”

Both of them understood and left immediately after giving Tony their good wishes and asking him to look after Peter for them. Tony remained sitting, debating whether or not to head upstairs to change himself. He decided to stay, not wanting Peter to leave his room and find himself alone. Again.  _ Always alone _ . It only took about 5 more minutes before Tony heard the sound of sock clad feet making their way down the hall. Pepper had messaged him not long before, letting him know when she would be there and telling him to start the movie without her. Tony had just finished pocketing his phone when he spotted Peter, hovering hesitantly at the end of the hall.

Tony shot him a smile and nodded his head towards the elevator. Peter smiled back, his chest feeling less heavy with Tony here. They aren’t going to talk, he isn’t going to try and force Peter into anything. Just movie night, like they always have. Once they reached the elevator Peter sighed, the noise symbolising his contentment. However, Tony misunderstood what drove it, fear spiking in his chest at the noise, his mind racing at what Peter might be feeling. What if he didn’t want to be alone this close to Tony. Didn’t they say it was a man who was… hurting him? Oh God, what if Tony had just forced him into his worst nightmare? What it-

“I can hear your thinking from here Mr. Stark.” Tony looked over and was slightly taken aback by the little smile on Peter's lips. He nudged Tony in the side before continuing, trying and failing to be light and positive. “I thought we were just going to have a nice movie night.” Tony worried his lip between his teeth, trying to think of what to say. He settled on gently ruffling Peter’s curls, waiting in silence as they rode up the 5 floors to his floor. 

They walked almost in perfect synchronization over to the sofa, Tony instrucing Peter to take a seat and choose the movie while he changes and grabs the goods. He made sure he was quick to change, slipping into a pair of sweats and a worn out long sleeve, washing his face before grabbing a large stack of blankets and all the pillows from his and Peppers bed. When he emerged in the living room Peter was sitting in the middle of the sofa, his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were trained on the screen, showing the opening scene of the old Snow White. 

Tony dropped the pile of blankets and pillows in the spot left of Peter, grabbing one and fluffing it dramatically before wrapping it around Peter. Peter brought his eyes up to meet Tony’s but couldn’t seem to find the strength to smile, everything crashing down on him at once and wiping out any energy he had. Tony felt his heart ache as he planted a kiss on Peters forehead before settling in on Peters right. Almost as soon as he sat Peter leaned into Tony, not giving a shit whether or not the older man cared. He needed this.

Tony pressed play and by the time Pepper returned home, 30 minutes later, the pair was passed out on the sofa, still wrapped up in blankets. Peter was asleep against Tony’s side, his head lulled against Peters. With a small smile, Pepper grabbed the remaining blankets, as well as the pillows and headed to her room, telling F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn off the T.V.

Something in her stomach felt off but she swallowed it down, knowing Tony will tell her whatever he needed to tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait everyone. Despite a global pandemic and a major revolution in the works I still have to work and its been taking a bit of a toll on my mental health. But I was struck by inspiration lately so hopefully there will be more to come. Keep in mind that this story is a vice for my own mental health journey and Peter's thoughts and actions are reflective of that.

As hopeful as Tony had been that evening, with Peter curled up to his side, the pair watching Star Wars as if the world stopped around them, that hope quickly vanished when he awoke to an empty sofa. He shot upright fast enough to make his head spin, the blanket falling from his lap as he stood. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep that still fogged his mind as he asked FRIDAY for Peter's location.

“Mr. Parker is currently in his bedroom.” Body sagging in relief he took a deep breath before treading forward in search of the boy. Tony’s thoughts briefly fluttered to May, wondering where Steve had taken her and how she was doing before his thoughts were consumed with anger as his mind played back her treatment of her own nephew at the reveal of his abuse. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, determined not to approach Peter while angry. God knows he needs kindness and stability right now and even if Tony isn't the most qualified he’ll be damned if he doesn't try. 

Peter’s door is shut and Tony can’t help but relive the panic of finding it locked to even him yesterday. He raised his fist and gently knocked, finding himself traversing uncharted territories as he slowly cracked the door open upon receiving no response. Sure enough the door opened silently and Tony immediately spotted Peter curled up in a web hammock in the far right corner of the ceiling, about 8 feet from the ground. The first time he had seen Peter do this had sent him into an absolute panic, dragging mattresses and blankets beneath him before trying to wake the boy up. However it had slowly become nothing more than another quirk of Peters that he had adjusted to. 

He slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, deciding to head to the kitchen to get some much needed caffeine. When he entered the room he found Pepper sitting on one of the barstools, her back to him and her gaze stuck to the Starkpad in front of her. He cleared his throat so as to not startle her before wrapping his arms gently around her midsection.

She let her body go pliant into his arms as she took note of the tension that seemed to be radiating from the man. She shut off the device and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. The silence stretched on, Tony wanting to tell her but unsure as to how to bring up something like this and Pepper waiting patiently for his next move.

Eventually he stepped away from her, a hand on the small of her back as to warn her of the movement before making his way over to the coffee pot. It had already been made, a clear courtesy of one Pepper Pots, and the scent was heavenly as it filled his mug. Forgoing the creamer this morning he leaned onto the marble countertop and took a sip, not bothering to suppress the sigh that came out of his mouth at the taste. 

Pep kept her eyes trained on him, his own eventually venturing to meet her gaze. Her face displayed nothing other than unwavering trust and comfort, trying to sooth Tony enough that he will talk to her. It didn’t take long for him to cave, joining her at the counter and leaning his heads into his hands, elbows holding him up.

Immediately she began to rub soothing circles on his back like she had so many times before. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, the prospect of voicing what had happened, what had  _ been happening _ , made it all feel too real. Like finally it hit him the full picture of what had been happening to Peter for so long.

“You know you can tell me anything.” The soft understanding in her voice made him want to cry but instead he took a shaky breath and nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

“Last night um… There was a bit of an altercation with May and Peter, he… I guess he finally told someone something and it got out. May didn’t believe him-” Suddenly he felt fury flood through his veins. “He fucking told her that he was being abused, being  _ raped _ , and she had the  _ audacity _ to tell him he was lying.”    
  
“Tony breath, what happened to Peter?” He finally met her eyes again and had to immediately look away, his breath stuttering in his lungs. He took a few deep breaths, matching Peppers like he always did, before trying again.

“May has been dating this guy for a few years, since Ben, and he started hurting Peter. Since before Spider-man, when he was just some scrawny, helpless kid. And the kid was too scared to tell anyone.  _ Years _ … He wasn’t just hitting him either, not that that is in anyway okay, but he was… Peter said that he would scream for help, Pep,  _ for my help _ , but nobody came. This fucking pedo raped him and he was to scared to talk to anyone… to me...”

He was still unable to look at her face, disgusted by the soft pity in her features. He didn’t deserve her pity. He wasn’t the one suffering alone for years. 

“He is a child Tony… A scared little boy who was hurting long before he met you. You are someone he looks up to, I bet he was terrified that this would change the way you view him.” That was the thing that finally broke through to him, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

“It would never, he has to have known that.” She gave him a small smile and ran her hand up and down his arm.

“Hasn’t it though? Even if you don’t mean to, even I can see it. Last night, you held onto him like the subtlest breeze would cause him to shatter. You are treating him much more fragile.” As her words slowly sunk in he found himself muttering to himself before looking at her and repeating his words in a clearer tone.

“Isn’t he though? Hell, years of abuse is bound to have its effects, no matter who it is. I mean look at me, I’m 48 and I am still struggling with how Howard treated me over 30 years ago! He’s just a kid, Pep… He doesn’t deserve this.” Chewing on her bottom lip, she gave a little nod.    
  
“Tony, you need to remember though, this is something he has been going through for years. As horrible as it is, this isn’t new. He isn’t going to suddenly change in his entire demeanor. How he is acting, how he has acted the entire time you’ve known him, that is him dealing with this. The most we can do right now is try not to make him feel like we are going to treat him any differently with this new information. Don’t walk on eggshells around him. When he starts to let down the walls he has had up for so long and things start to be let free, then we can do our best to help him pick up the pieces.”

“How did you get so smart?” Tony asked jokingly, leaning his head against her shoulder. He let out a stuttering sigh. No matter how much he tries, whenever he thinks of Peter all he wants to do is wrap the boy up in blankets and sweep him away, somewhere where the cruelty of this world can never touch his beautiful soul again. 

“Remember when you finally told me about your father and for a week I was careful not to do or say anything that could possibly trigger you? Remember how pissed off you got at being treated like you are made of glass? I am not saying outright bring up Peter’s abuse but we all need to try and treat him as we always have. Things are about to change for him, like it or not. He is about to be put under an intense scope, having everything about him analysed as we try to get him the best help we can. The kid is going to need at least some semblance of normalcy.”

With a nod and a shared look the two lapsed into silence, once again. They remained in that, drinking their coffee and taking comfort in one another's presence until Peter finally emerged with sleepy eyes and the worst case of bed head. Tony shot him a smile and ruffled his hair.   
  
“Pepper banned me from using the kitchen but I bet if we begged she would make us some pancakes.” Tony whispered, pretend to glare at his finance before winking at Peter who smiled shyly in turn before sneaking over to the woman, who pretended not to hear and was glancing down at a random document on her starkpad. He slid into the bar stool beside her and was about to poke her in the arm when she spun around and wrapped him in a hug, drawing a squeal from the boy.

“Nooooooo! Miss Potts!” He giggled, wiggling weakly in her grip as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Slowly as the years had passed they had grown as a little family. When she released him she stood up and held out a hand.

“I heard something about breakfast. Tony may be banned but that doesn’t mean you are. Care to learn how to make my infamous pancakes?” With a smirk thrown Mr.Starks way, reviling in the fake offense on the mans features, he hurried after Pepper, letting out a small laugh when she passed him a pink apron. Tony watched them move about, in awe of how Pepper remained at such ease with the boy after everything that was revealed this morning. He has a lot to learn but you can bet your ass he will learn anything and everything if it means Peter will be happy and safe. 

It doesn’t matter what this evening holds because right now, as Peter frantically apologises for getting flour on Peppers shirt, it feels like things might be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: It gets worse before it gets better.
> 
> Peter is kind of in denial right now in case you didn't notice. Denial when it comes to things like this isn't always outright pretenting it didn't happen but for me it is more the gravity not sinking in. Kind of like when someone goes into shock. Anyway, there will be more action the next chapter when it comes to dealing with the aftermath, specifically a certain dickhead teacher.


End file.
